


On Darkest Day

by NarglesOnHerTongue



Category: Assassin's Creed, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarglesOnHerTongue/pseuds/NarglesOnHerTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been asked to do a sequel to Esama's Shadow of the Shire, So far I have fanart and like two Paragraphs</p>
<p>Strike that, I have more now. problem one: I couldn't do them cohesively. There will be multiple versions of the same idea, and more than one way to solve a problem. I will publish different versions of the same chapter in the same chapter. They will be marked. Pick which one you like best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CoverArt Such as it Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow of the Shire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098833) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 




	2. Gandalf's Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VICTORY!!!!!! I have found my writing for this and I still like it months later. So maybe it won't suck. Hopefully. ;)

Bilbo sat on the bench out front of his smial. Frerin was at work and Bilbo’s papers were all in order, all that was needed now were the reports from passing Underhills. Bilbo caught a lick of grey nearby and sighed before arranging himself into the bore-of-Hobbiton position that amused the Underhills so. It probably wouldn’t work, Gandalf was nothing if not a stubborn old thing, but it would amuse young Iften Brandybuck who had just finished his report and was shamelessly eavesdropping.

 

                Bilbo faked a start at Gandalf’s full appearance. “Good Morning.” He wondered how Gandalf would take that, if he remembered his mother’s ‘Gandalf Rules’ correctly the wizard would try something between a riddle and complete nonsense.

 

“What do you mean?” Gandalf asked, if ‘asked’ was the right word for pretending ignorance for amusement. “Do you mean that you hope I am having a good morning, that you think this is a morning to be good on, or that this is a good morning whether I like it or not?”

 

Bilbo carefully didn’t say. _‘It’s a common greeting, are you quite all right?’_ his reply was a fake shocked, “All of them at once I suppose.”

 

“Very well.” Gandalf leaned on his staff. “As it happens I am looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

 

Bilbo really truly wanted to deadpan an answer but that would just interest the wizard, not to mention terrify the neighbors. Valar knew the lot of them were listening in. “I can’t imagine anyone around here would be interested. Nasty uncomfortable things adventures, make you late for dinner.” And work, just because his mother had the opportunity and curiosity didn’t mean Bilbo did. For all he still loved his mother he knew that the outside world was no more or less interesting than what he did for a living. Little could be more. Frerin had said that much about the wild lands.

 

“No adventures here.” He finished. Not for himself, who had responsibilities to the Brotherhood, and not for Frerin, who would try to follow despite his limp better as it was now.


	3. Split: A Party to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in two parts. It's part of the dinner party scene each but in one Dwalin crashes the end of a Bag-End Social (Thankfully after all the business is done)
> 
> In the other Bilbo is at work and Frerin answers the door.

## During a Bag End Social

                Dwalin paused at the entrance to the dining room to stare. There were several hobbits there and he’d thought Tharkun had gotten someone who could keep secrets, so why?

 

                “Who are you and what are you doing here? All those I invited have been here for hours.” Bilbo stared at Dwalin with pursed lips.

 

                “Apologies.” Dwalin grumbled, “Tharkun said you were waiting for us, with food.” He slowly took in the hobbit’s expression. It told of many bad things in future.

 

                “Us?” The expression the hobbit wore now could have frozen Mt. Doom. Dwalin felt vaguely jealous for a second. _“But who would have invited? … **Gandalf.”**_ The hobbit breathed deeply before turning to Dwalin. “It’s just as well these folks have their own dinner to get to and I went shopping this morning. I’ll set something up, and once all my guests are gone you can explain what that fool wizard has done and said.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

## Frerin Answers the door

                Dwalin Stared. Frerin Stared. Dwalin dropped his jaw in totally unattractive shock. “Frerin?” he whispered in shock.

 

                “Dwalin?” Frerin replied, rather shocked himself.

 

                “You…you’re alive.” Dwalin was rather stuck on that.

 

                “Yes, I’m alive. What are you doing in hobbiton Dwalin and at a house at that? Especially without an invitation?” Frerin quickly jumped to a hobbitish mannerism by habit and gestured Dwalin inside. Had he been present Bilbo would have laughed.

 

                “Tharkun said a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins would be here with food for the Company. We’re on a quest to retake Erebor Frerin. But really, how are you here? We thought you’d died in Moria.” Dwalin slowly entered the smial.

 

                “Bilbo is out on business because we had no knowledge we were to have guests and though I didn’t see him myself Bilbo did say Tharkun was nosing about this morning.” Frerin gestured to the kitchen table. “Have a seat; oh, and I and sixteen Dwarrowdams were being dragged through Hobbiton in chains when we were rescued by the bounders here in Hobbiton. My health wasn’t good enough to travel to the Blue Mountains with the rest. I like it here and I never heard any news from the mountains so I decided to stay. You say you’re going to Erebor?”

 

### Omake

 

Four reasons." Bilbo held up the hand missing a finger. "One, while I took an apprentice and he finished his training, leaving my work in his hands when the lad's just got married would be quite difficult and rude. Two, Frerin's injuries, while healed still leave him in a difficult position when traveling dangerous lands and he has the more reason to go. Three, even if the dragon is, by whatever blessing, already dead, dragons curse their gold. Anyone even the slightest bit susceptible to gold-lust is going to fall hard, famed dwarven stubbornness issues or not and four," Bilbo had ticked down a finger for each count and only had his middle finger still up as he turned to Gandalf, "This is what I think of your 'persuasive' measures. One would think you meant for us to hate each other the way you set this up. Trying to imply to them that this quest is for the honor of their ancestors and to me that it's just a lark or some kind of special vacation."

"Don't hold back." Frerin shook his head to stop himself laughing. "Tell him how you really feel."

 

"Such language as describes my true feelings on this would be inappropriate for any decent company of guests." Bilbo sniffed like the bore he oft pretended to be.

 

"So you'll wait until it's just you and Tharkun then?" Frerin chuckled.


	4. Passing a Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way they could leave. may have different versions later.

“Master Bilbo?” Drogo looked shocked.

 

“I know Drogo.” Bilbo sighed. “But you are the only one who knows what I was doing and the only one who can continue it.”

 

“I understand. For all that honor means nothing to us, Frerin needs it.” Drogo nodded. “You have spoken to the Thain about this?”

 

“You were my heir on paper anyhow. I’m just asking you to take care of the house while I’m gone. A dragon is only one being regardless of size and I intend to use that. I’ll be fine and I intend to insure that Frerin is as well. My only worry for now is that limp on the road. I never thought I’d be thankful for riding ponies.”

 

"Everything is true?"

 

"Nothing is Forbidden."


	5. Family Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music does great things for communication.

_“To take our harps and gold from him…”_ The Dwarves finished to quiet applause.

 

“Erebor?” one of the hobbit listeners whispered. “That’ll set Ed right off…”

 

 _“Oh…Misty Eye… of the Mountain…below… Keep…Careful watch o’re my…Brother’s Souls…”_ Editon Sheering sang from a corner. _“And…Should the sky…be filled with…Fire and Smoke…”_

 

 ** _“Keep watching over…Durin’s…Sons…”_** Every hobbit in the room finished the verse and continued, **_“If this is to end in fire_** _…”_ The dwarves stood in silent shock until the end. “ ** _And I hope that you’ll remember me…”_**  

 

“Bilbo?” Frerin turned to him.

 

 “I was humming the song of Durin and someone asked what the story was. Ed said he was inspired, and no hobbit could reach the really low notes of the original so…”

 

“Thank you love.” Frerin smiled. “It’s a perfect send off.”

 

Tailer Swiftfoot then started strumming her guitar. “ _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’d never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light…I remember you said ‘don’t leave me here alone’ But all that’s dead and gone and past tonight_ …”

 

 ** _“Just close your eyes…The sun is going down…You’ll be alright…no one can hurt ya now…”_** The rest of the hobbits continued. **_“Come morning light…You and I’ll be safe…and…Sound…”_**

 

Bilbo continued on his own for the second verse, “ _So today look out your window…darling everything’s on fire…The war outside our door keeps raging on_ …” Even Gandalf looked shocked at the music selection of the brotherhood. Even he didn’t know they weren’t really Bounders.

 


	6. Enough With the Trolls Already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls. Why do I have to do...
> 
> Oh wait, I don't.

     Frerin was the only one who knew what it meant when Bilbo disappeared for an hour before bed without a trace. He shook his head when the others asked where he had gone but said nothing.

 

     No one ever noticed the three dead trolls in a clearing nearby until morning. Gandalf wondered who had killed them but they were stone before he saw them so it could have been anything and the dwarves hadn’t even known about the trolls.

 

     Bilbo carefully held his handkerchief over his smile when Gandalf started asking if anyone had known about the three dead trolls in a clearing nearby. Gandalf took the trembling from suppressed giggles for the fear he expected and didn’t see Frerin raise an eyebrow at Bilbo who rolled his own eyes in response.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

# A Run of Bad Luck

Thorin was helping his brother run and desperately trying to track that bloody hobbit. He couldn’t hear the footfalls so he had to check repeatedly. It didn’t help that the hobbit never ran in a straight line. Good for escaping he supposed but still it made him nervous, like living with an autonomous shadow.

 

“Duck.” Frerin hissed and pulled Thorin down out of the way of an arrow. The arrow was then heading in Ori’s direction before the Hobbit snatched it out of the air, strung it, and sent it flying back!

 

“Elves or orcs?” Bilbo whispered as he hid alongside them.

 

“Elves won’t try to kill us unless we try first.” Frerin whispered back, “Why?”

 

“That was no Orc horn. We’re close to Rivendell. Pushed right up next to it actually.” Bilbo strung his bow with an arrow he pulled from a warg and three others. “I wonder how confused you can make them if you’re polite?”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Frerin.

 

“Being polite to elves? Of course.” Bilbo shot back.


End file.
